GTR Online
by PrisonDictator
Summary: I was just playing some GTA Online one day when a hacker came online. Now my character is in a new world and I have to resist the urge to blow up everything in sight. Inspired by a dumb video on my youtube channel (Shameless self plug).
1. Chapter 1

I was flying down the street in my lowrider, the pimp mobile, at over 80 mph. I was crashing into every little thing whether it be other cars, lamp poles, or people. Behind me, the sirens of eight cop cars blared and two helicopters hovered above me.

Just another normal day in GTA.

The newest update released a bunch of new planes and I was going to my new hanger at the airport to check them out.

I made a sharp turn left which resulted in me spinning out and crushing three pedestrians into the side of a building and two cop cars to then slam into me.

I was simply supposed to spawn in and drive to the airport without incident but immediately upon getting into my car I had achieved four stars. It's not my fault civilians are so shootable!

Anyway, things weren't going well. My car was completely wedged between the building and the cops so the only way out was on foot. I bailed from my car, ran away a ways while being shot heavily, then I pulled out my grenade launcher and started blowing everything up including my car.

Once everything was relatively safe, I shot the driver out of a passing car, I got in said car, and the chase continued. The car I stole was a sports car which meant I could actually drive it with some measure of control. At least I could, until I drove over a spike strip and spun out again.

God damnit.

I did the same thing I did the first time, explosions and murder, and I was driving an SUV with five stars.

Two death filled minutes later and I was finally at the airport. Things were even more chaotic here. It was a complete free-for-all war zone between me and five different players, one in a tank, two in an insurgent, one in a jet, and the final on foot.

I'll spare the next few minutes but it mostly involved me dying a lot, using up around $10,000 of ammo and explosives, and roughly 126 dead cops.

When I finally reached the hangar in one piece, the tank guy left the game, the insurgents went to go kill someone with a $9000 bounty, and the other three guys were too busy killing each other.

This was it though, the moment of truth. I was about to step inside when suddenly, me and everyone else in the server teleported to the middle of the ocean.\

God damnit.

The chat exploded into insults aimed at the hacker with only two people requesting money from him. Everything was made worse when someone decided to knife someone else and five seconds later we're 21 guys trying to stab each other in the ocean. Every time someone died the hacker would bring them back so death wasn't even an escape.

After maybe my fifth time dying, the hacker started spawning a ton of boats and lagged out the server.

Two minutes later and I finally reconnected. I had no idea where I spawned so I opened up the map and became even more confused. The map I was looking at looked nothing like Los Santos. For one, there was no airport and two, the layout was completely wrong. The city was a lot bigger than Los Santos but there was practically no wilderness area and the map wasn't an island.

I paused and unpaused the game a few times thinking that it may just be a glitch but every time I paused, I would be greeted by the same map.

Maybe there was a server glitch and it picked the wrong map? I didn't know much about servers or if a thing was even possible, or if there even was a different map, but I decided to use this to my advantage and do some exploring.

I noticed that I spawned right next to a convenience store and decided that would my first stop in this new land, I also needed to fill up on some snacks.

After a quick jog over there, I arrived at a familiar scene from a familiar web show.

Ruby Rose was battling off against Torchwick and his gang of goons.

Was this some sort of collab between Rockstar and Rooster teeth?

I decided to stand back and watch the battle.

* * *

Things were not going well for Torchwick.

It was suppose to be simple, he would rob the dust store and make his escape; that was it. But instead, here he was, battling off against a little girl wearing a red hood and wielding a giant gun-scythe.

Things were not going well indeed.

Red had already taken out most of his thugs and it would soon be his turn. Things were only more complicated when another guy showed up who was dressed even more ridiculously than Red. He was wearing a top hat, swimming shorts, and that was it. The guy didn't even have any visible weapons but Torchwick decided it was better to be safe than sorry and he ordered his men to attack the new arrival.

* * *

Ow, ow, ow! Why the hell were they shooting at me?! I was just standing there, not doing anything and- Ow! they started shooting at me. Their weapons did a lot of damage and I was losing health fast. I ran and tried to eat some snack to regain my health but then I remembered that I was out of snacks.

Then I died.

* * *

His men opened fire on the new arrival without hesitation.

When the guy tried to run away and they noticed he didn't have any aura, Torchwick realized he may have just killed a civilian. Oops. Torchwick was about to turn his attention back to Red when he noticed that the dead body literally disappeared before his very eyes leaving behind nothing but a pool of blood. What just happened?

* * *

Oh, these fuckers were going to get it.

As soon as I respawned, I whipped out my advanced rifle and went to town on everyone that was shooting at me. They looked stunned at first, like they didn't understand how I was alive, but that quickly changed when I unloaded five rounds into one guy's face. He didn't die, surprisingly, but the solution to that was simple: more bullets.

* * *

Torchwick and his men didn't understand.

They had killed the guy! How was he alive! They didn't have time to ask though because he had pulled an assault rifle out of nowhere and started shooting them. Within 30 seconds, the six men he had told to kill the guy were dead themselves and the men he sent to deal with Red were knocked out. He decided it was time to get the fuck outta there.

* * *

Right as I finished killing the guys that shot me, a cut scene began. It was exactly like the show, where Ruby had just finished defeating Torchwick's goons, only I was standing right next to her.

"Well Red and Tophat, I think we can all say it's been an eventful evening," Torchwick said to us, "And as much as I'd love to stick around, I'm afraid this is where we part ways."

Then, still in the cut scene, he shot a rocket at us. Ruby jumped over it while I jumped to the side. Next, it cut to Torchwick climbing a ladder and then it cut to Ruby asking the store owner if she could go after him. Finally, the cutscene ended and at the bottom of my screen was my new objective. One word and one name: Kill Torchwick.

By the time I got up the ladder, Torchwick had already made his escape and I got a message:

Mission Failed

Torchwick escaped

Glynda was also there and next thing I know, she's using her semblance on me and I'm given another message:

Busted

God damnit.

 **A/N**

 **I had this idea roughly an hour ago while I was sitting on the toilet and decided to write it because I had nothing better to do. That's all there really is too it. This is a one shot for now but I may write more in the future. If someone else wants to have this story though, they can gladly have it. The next chapters for my two other fics are on their way, I just have to start writing them, but then next time I'll probably see any of you is when they get updated. Bye.**


	2. Chapter 2

So far, everything was going smoothly.

After I got busted by Goodwitch, I thought I would appear outside a police department and I would have to buy all my ammo back. Instead, there was another cutscene where Ozpin invited Ruby to Beacon. It went exactly like the show up until Ozpin started talking about me.

The conversation went like any other GTA cutscene. Ozpin would talk or ask me some questions, I would nod, or shrug, or I'd do any other wordless expression. He did talk about me killing the six guys earlier, but it was deemed self defence and there weren't going to be any consequences. Eventually, Ozpin asked me if I'd like to go to Beacon and I just shrugged indifferently.

After that whole scene, the screen cut to black and I appeared outside the police department a few seconds later with all my ammo. I was also given the mission passed message, $15,000, and 5000 rp which was enough to get me to level 112.

My aura was also apparently unlocked while I was in there and it took the form of the yellow ability bar by the map and my armor now regenerated. I was given an additional message that said that in order to unlock my semblance I'd have to do the next mission which took the form of a large, yellow B on the map.

The B was obviously Beacon, the only problem was that I had no idea how to get there. I wonder if I could call my mechanic?

* * *

It was the first day of school for the new students of Beacon academy.

It had only been a few minutes since the new students had gotten off the airship and everyone was excited. Everyone, including Ruby Rose and her half sister Yang Xiao Long. Ruby was swooning over all the new weapons she would get to see while Yang was trying, and failing, to get her to calm down.

Yep, everything was going well, until a guy fell out of the sky that was.

People were just walking, chatting, having a good time and then BLAM! A guy on a motorcycle faceplants straight into the ground and dies. Suddenly, all activity stopped.

No one really knew what had just happened but everyone rushed to check the damage and what they saw was not a pretty sight.

They found a man wearing nothing but a top hat and swimming shorts. His body was bent at unnatural angles, he was covered in cuts and bruises, there was a pool of blood growing underneath him, and there was a ten foot streak of blood that led from the corpse to the motorcycle.

Some screamed when they saw him, some vomited, some fainted, most were speechless. A few students ran to find a teacher, a few took out their scrolls to call a teacher, but both actions proved unneeded when the corpse disappeared, the guy reappeared a few feet away completely unharmed, and then the guy got on his motorcycle and drove towards the main buildings like nothing had just happened.

Everyone watched him drive off with wide eyes and open jaws with one thought on their minds: What the hell?

* * *

Turns out, I could call my mechanic; I had him bring me my oppressor.

For those that don't know, the oppressor is the dumbest thing in GTA. Don't get me wrong, it is amazing and the greatest thing in the entire game but the concept is really stupid: it's a flying motorcycle with machine guns.

It's super fun to drive but it looks really dumb to see fly around. I have a friend who also owns one and he looks like a fucking mosquito buzzing around. This was the vehicle I had chosen to get to Beacon.

There was only one problem with me using it to get to Beacon, I had nowhere to land. The only space open enough was the walkway between the airdock and the campus but that was filled with students. I could have just crashed into some of the students to slow myself down, but I really didn't feel like having to deal with a wanted level. So instead, I slowed myself down another way, flying straight into the ground.

It worked, I mean, I did die, but it worked. Once I respawned, I got back on my bike and continued on my way.

* * *

The incident outside was dealt with in one, simple way, don't talk about it, and they did just that. From then on everything went like it did in the show. Yang abandoned Ruby, Ruby almost blew up Weiss, Blake roasted Weiss, Jaune tried to get into Ruby's pants, you get the idea.

The only big divergence from the show was that word of the motorcycle incident spread fast and people couldn't ignore it any longer. Throughout the entire school, people were gossiping about him. Some were wondering about his bike but most people were wondering how he survived his crash. The most common theory was that it was because of his semblance. Those that actually bothered to ask were only stared at in silence for a few seconds before the guy would run off.

Most people just tended to avoid him.

* * *

Ugh, the cutscenes dragged on forever.

The cutscene of Ozpin's speech took forever but once it was over the screen went black and I appeared at Beacon's cliffs right before initiation. Then, there was yet again another cutscene but once it was over it played like a mission setup. I got to choose an outfit, which I chose my current one; I chose my victory pose, which was air thrusting; and I got to view other people.

Aside from myself, the only people I could look at were the main cast like Ruby and Jaune.

I browsed through everyone for a minute, taking in their appearances. After roughly 30 seconds, the mission started and I spawned in the air with my parachute deployed. Once I hit the ground, I was given an objective and a yellow waypoint on the map: Grab a relic from the temple.

 **A/N**

 **You bastards asked, so here you go. First off, this will probably be less of an actual story and more of just a collection of connected one shots. I was really conflicted on how I wanted things to go after the first chapter. Mainly, the story could have gone down three separate paths based on two variables. Firstly, is Remnant more GTA or Remnant? Essentially, did I take my GTA character and throw him in Remnant or did I take Remnant and throw it in GTA? And if the first was true, would I be aware that Remnant was actually real? I originally planned that, yes, I would be aware that Remnant was real. The police interrogation was going to be an actual scene where I would talk to Ozpin using my mic but I eventually decided to go down the path that it would be GTA in Remnant and I wouldn't be aware. Also, Ilikebob asked if there were going to be any other players. When I first thought of the story, I decided that there weren't going to be any other players if I decided to continue it. But now, I feel like I kinda have to add more players. What's GTA online without 20-30 something people running around murdering each other? Anyway, I'll post new chapters but this isn't going to be actively worked on. This'll more be something I work on when I'm bored. Also, Lester's a bitch.**


	3. Chapter 3

If there was one thing I learned today, it is that grimm are fun to kill. They had the shootability of civilians and the self preservation of the cops.

Granted, it's hard as shit to do so, but that just makes it so much more rewarding.

Let's step back a little bit. Once I landed and the mission had officially began, I was tasked with retrieving a chess piece from some ruins. The ruins were a little over four miles away, I had 30 minutes to get to it, and I had two extra lives.

I thought the game was being too generous with me but then I changed my mind when I fought my first grimm.

It was a beowolf, one of the weakest grimm there is, and I thought I would steamroll right over it. I was wrong.

Firstly, beowolves are fast, faster than Keemstar, and they took a lot of bullets to take down, between two and three clips from my assault rifle.

Secondly, beowolves hunted in packs.

The pack that I fought had 14 members in it and I was able to kill three of them before they reached me.

When one of them hit me, it sent me flying back around thirty yards. My aura/armor bar completely emptied and I was left with only a sliver of health left. At least I had some more distance to kill some more of the fucks.

I only killed two more though when another had reached me, it picked me up, and threw me in the air.

I wasn't sure how high up I went, but it was high enough for me to die upon hitting the ground.

I was down one life and nine minutes.

Once I respawned, I determined that a more violent approach was in order and I pulled out my grenade launcher.

About thirty seconds later, I was down ten grenades and the beowolves were dead.

I didn't really want to walk the rest of the three miles to the ruins and I also didn't want to fight anymore grimm so I called Merryweather to see if I could call for a helicopter.

I could.

* * *

Jaune, Ruby, Weiss, Blake, Yang, Nora, Pyrrha, and Ren were all at the temple when a deathstalker and a nevermore arrived.

The four pairs of two had already chosen their chest pieces and were arguing about what they should do.

Unfortunately, Ruby didn't want to wait and was about to rush forward to fight the overgrown scorpion but she stopped when she started hearing a low whirring noise which was slowly getting louder.

The rest of the party also heard the noise and were looking around trying to find whatever it was.

They figured it out when a flying vehicle similar to a bullhead plummeted straight into the deathstalker and exploded.

* * *

I may have wasted one of my lives but I'd say it was worth it.

When I arrived at the temple, I was originally just going to land in the clearing next to it, grab a relic, and then fly back to Beacon but then I saw the deathstalker and I wanted to see what would happen if I flew into it.

It should come as no surprise that I died again but I took the scorpion with me so I consider it a win.

I respawned in front of the temple next to team RWBY and JNPR who were all staring at me, I grabbed a chess piece from inside, and then I got out my homing launcher and shot down the nevermore.

Once that was done, my objective changed to getting back to Beacon.

* * *

The walk back to the school was quiet except for the whisper's of the soon to be team RWBY and JNPR along with the fearful and curious glances they kept making towards their ninth member.

The top hat guy, no one knew much about him other than that he could apparently bring himself back to life.

The only person who really looked at the guy with any sort of admiration was Nora for their both apparent shared love of explosions.

Everyone else however, remained fearful.

From what they had seen so far both today and yesterday, the guy was unstoppable and there would be very little they could do if he decided to turn on them.

They would be keeping a safe distance and a sharp eye on the guy for the foreseeable future.

* * *

Once we had finally reached the cliffs, here was another god damn cutscene.

It cut to the team assignment where team CRDL, JNPR, and RWBY were assigned and once that was over it was my turn.

I sauntered up on stage, and was assigned as an extra member for any team that should need it.

After that, the mission passed screen appeared and I started vigorously air thrusting on stage while the entire student body and staff looked on.

I wasn't actually around for any of this however, as I had left my desk at the start of the cutscene to grab a soda from my fridge. On my list of priorities, a nice cold soda beats a boring cutscene any day.

 **A/N**

 **I got nothing to really say today except for a request to check out the poll on my profile as it regards the rewrite I'm going through for another story of mine.**

 **Actually, I lied. Gimme some wacky ideas for what you would do if your GTA Online character suddenly appeared in Remnant. I've only really got two more chapter ideas in me and I need ideas like Gary the snail needs a bath. Better yet, just write the chapters for me and I'll throw you in as a guest author.**

 **One last thing, to the guest who was talking about that FoZ fic _the construct_ , that was actually where I got the inspiration to write this. I liked the concept of the construct but it hasn't been updated in a while so I thought I'd do my own take on the idea.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Aye, here's your christmas present from me to you. Merry christmas and a happy new year ya sons o' bitches**

I screamed a war cry into my mic and jumped into the fray of explosions, grimm, and players.

After my scream, I was killed by an ursa, the ursa was then shot into pieces by a buzzard, and the buzzard was then shut down by a nevermore. This chain of events continued on to involve jets, tanks, and all sorts of wacky things.

I was in a forest, which was somewhat on fire. All around me were hundreds of corpses of dead, evaporating grimm, the burning husks of destroyed vehicles, and around 20 other players.

In order to explain what was all happening and why, I would have to go back a bit.

* * *

When I got back with my soda, I was greeted by a message that I had been waiting for.

 _Congratulations! You have unlocked your semblance. Due to your rather explosive nature, all melee attacks mow cause a small explosion._

I was fully erect.

I could now blow up cars with nothing but my fists.

I'd go into Vale later and test out my new ability on the local police force, but I had some other things to deal with at Beacon first.

After the team assignment, I was given a dorm room to myself which acted like an apartment.

It was a pretty poor excuse for an apartment though, it didn't have a bong, no alcohol, no tv, all I could really do was use the bed and the shower. So the dorm was basically useless.

The dorm did come with a one car garage on the other side of the school so it wasn't all bad. It was only one car, but it was free and better than nothing so I'd take it.

I also got a text from Ozpin saying that he wanted to see me in his office and a large yellow B appeared on the map in the middle of the school. I really didn't want to deal with any more stupid ass cutscenes so I decided to leave it for later.

I wanted to get to Vale, see if there were any new guns for sale, and then I wanted to blow shit up. Now, where were the bullheads kept?

* * *

Ozpin watched from his tower as his most mysterious student stole one of the schools bullheads and took off towards Vale.

Normally, Ozpin would have objected to anyone stealing school property, especially a military class aircraft, but after seeing all the things that the student was capable of, he decided that confronting him would only bring more trouble than it's worth.

Ozpin only hoped that the bullhead would either come back in one piece or whatever damages caused to it would be covered by the school's insurance.

* * *

The bullheads were amazing vehicles.

Fast, really good handling, it was a vtol, all it was missing was a bunch of guns.

The flight to Vale only took a few minutes but upon arriving at the city I was left severely disappointed. There was some sort of rule that said that I wasn't allowed to kill people or blow anything up inside the city. On top of that, it locked me in passive mode so I couldn't even pull out my guns.

One brightside, I noticed that the chat was back up and it was full of people asking about what was going on. I checked that map and saw that pretty much everyone, aside from three people in the city, were all concentrated north in the forever fall forest.

With nothing better to do, I set a waypoint and blasted off to join the fun.

* * *

Team RWBY, JNPR, and pretty much everyone in the school had their eyes either glued to a tv, to their scroll, or to a window overlooking a large plume of smoke from the forever fall forest.

For those with their eyes on a screen, they were watching the news.

 _This is Lisa Lavender from the Vale News network with an emergency broadcast. There have been reports of explosions and gunfire coming from the forever fall forest. No one is allowed into or out of the forest and all citizens are advised to remain indoors. We'll update you as the situation unfolds._

* * *

The forest was a mess.

The average GTA V player is about as destructive as a five year old with a minigun. Take about 20 of them, place them in a forest, and unleash an unending tide of monsters upon them and you get an amazing spectacle to witness. I was hovering over the forest watching just that unfold.

The thing that amazed me the most was that everyone was actually cooperating instead of killing each other.

Unfortunately, I just had to jinx things as one of the plays took their attention off of the grimm assaulting them and took aim at me with a lock on rocket launcher.

I wasn't just going to take it sitting down, so I crashed into the guy, killing us both.

This broke the almost perfect coordination and it became everyman for themselves.

Within five minutes, half the forest was on fire and I had a tank.

The tank lasted all but about five seconds but it was a fun five seconds of explosions and death.

To the players of GTA, this day would be known as the cluster fuck in the woods. To the citizens of Remnant, this day would be known as the battle of the forever fall forest.

 **A/N**

 **It's eight minutes till two A.M. I'm super tired, I'm drinking a bottle of cola, I'm watching meme compilation videos, and I'm writing this all at the same time. Some might be disappointed about the whole not being able to completely destroy Vale thing but my reasoning is that if the city got completely fucked, there'd basically be nothing to wright about anymore. Speaking of things to wright about, here's a little clue to some future chapters: You know how in the single player you can call the other characters to hang out? I'mma do something like that. That's all for now, I'll see you… sometime.**


	5. Chapter 5

There exists a very old science question, _What happens when an unstoppable force meets an unmovable object?_ The current situation I was in was a pretty good analogy for that question. The object being the other players and the force being the grimm.

The battle in the forest was still going strong and there were no signs of it stopping soon. There was one moment where I did think the battle would finally stop because the grimm started retreating back into the forest.

Me and the rest of the players celebrated our victory by killing each other but we shouldn't have started just yet as the grimm weren't retreating, they were regrouping.

We had mainly been fighting beowulf's thus far with the occasional ursa and nevermore, but now they had brought out everything they had and deathstalkers and snake bastards were added to the murder mix.

This battle raged for even longer than the first and we actually stopped killing each other again to focus on the main threat. I used all of my explosives, a large amount of ammo, all my snacks, and I leveled up a few times. I think my favorite part of this war was that someone started playing _We didn't start the fire_ over their mic.

Eventually, even the grimm's reinforcements were not enough to stop us and they retreated into the forest for good. We resumed our celebration of killing each other but this was once again interrupted when everyone disappeared from the game, my screen went black, and my game closed back to my desktop.

I would have let out a darth Vader like _NOOO!_ but everyone in my house was sleeping and I didn't want to wake them up so I did it mentally instead.

I loaded the game back up but it placed me into single player and every time I tried to connect to online I'd be given an error message and kicked back. Oh well, it was getting late anyways.

* * *

Back in the world of Remnant, the sounds of gunfire and explosions emanating from the forever fall forest suddenly stopped and a team of huntsmen and reporters were sent in to investigate.

When their bullhead landed in a clearing, the hunters took up positions outside the vehicle to deal with any grimm that may assault them but none came. The no grimm part was confusing because although the forever fall forest was relatively safe compared to the rest of the planet, there was still a sizable population of the monsters which guaranteed that anyone passing through would need a weapon or bodyguard to protect them.

The huntsmen waited for a while to see if any of the beasts came, but nothing happened, not even a sighting. Puzzled, the group pushed on into the forest towards the location where the sounds of fighting originated from. As they trekked through the forest, they did come across one grimm, or what was left of it at least.

It was a beowulf. Most of its limbs were replaced with bloody stumps, half of its face was burned off, and there were multiple gunshot wounds in its lower body. When the grimm saw the humans approach it with its one somewhat good eye, it didn't look at them with its normal hatred and hunger, it instead looked at them pleadingly. _Please, end me._

Although the humans couldn't understand the beast, and they didn't even know it had asked anything of them, they obliged its request to die with a sword to the neck. The grimm gave a sigh of relief as the blade entered its body and severed its spinal cord before it died and started to slowly evaporate.

After they killed it, the hunters and reporters carried on in their adventure.

Finally, they arrived at their destination and began searching the scene. Everywhere they looked was some sign of a massive struggle. Dozens of burning husks of unidentifiable vehicles, thousands of bullets casings, huge swaths of burned grass and shrubbery, and not a body in sight.

The reporters were easily able to come to the conclusion that some sort of battle took place here, but who was fighting and what were they fighting? Was this one group fighting the grimm or two groups fighting each other with the grimm sandwiched in between?

The whole no bodys thing also really turned them for a loop. You'd think for as large as whatever happened here that there'd be at least one fatality but there was nothing. Grimm didn't take corpses so the only explanation was that the people fighting either took their dead with them or they were so skilled that they suffered no deaths.

As the reporters broadcasted their findings over tv, all of Vale and a lot of the rest of the world asked themselves one question, _what the hell happened here and would it happen again?_

* * *

When I loaded into GTA V the next day, one of the loading screens for online simply said, _updated,_ and the image to go with the screen was completely black. As the game continued loading, I wondered what may have been added or changed.

 **A/N**

 **Hey, it has been quite awhile. First order of business, I'd like to respond to the guest that asked if this fic was dead by reviewing on some of my other works. As you can see, it is not dead. I would have given you a reassurance much sooner but you were a guest and I couldn't PM you or anything. Anyways, can anyone take a guess at what the game update is about? It shouldn't be that hard, one part of it is going to be a game rule and I only mentioned, like, one. Speaking of the update, I was going to continue the chapter by exploring what it was actually going to be but I try to keep this story around 1000 words per chapter if you count what you're reading now. Last six words till 1000, bye.**


	6. Chapter 6

The game took a long ass time to load. After five minutes of waiting, I went and got a soda. When I got back the game was still loading so I gave it another five minutes while I drank my life nectar.

When the bottle was empty and the game still hadn't loaded, I was getting pretty annoyed and opened the task manager to close the game. I was just about to hit close when the game loaded into online.

"Finally," I muttered. The first thing I discovered was that I had spawned in my room at Beacon. I then immediately found one part of the update in that my room now had a bong.

"Aww, yeah." After a few hits, I stumbled out of the room high as a kite and immediately met Glynda Goodwitch. ' _Uh, oh.'_

* * *

Ozpin was not having the best day.

Firstly, he was constantly besieged by calls from reporters, questioning what Beacon's hunters were doing to investigate what the media had dubbed _the battle of Forever Fall forest._ Secondly, constant questioning by Vale's council about the above issue. Third, he had let an incredibly mysterious and possibly dangerous student into his school without fully knowing who the individual was, he didn't even know his name for Oum's sake! What was he thinking?! And finally, his biggest annoyance of all, Beacon's daily coffee shipment had yet to arrive and he did not know why.

At the moment, he could only fix one of his issues and a few minutes ago he had sent Ms. Goodwitch to do just that.

* * *

I probably made a bad move.

When I had first ran into Goodwitch, she had said that Ozpin had wanted to see me in his office. However, I did not really want to go so I instead tried to run away which didn't work because of her OP telekinesis semblance. Rockstar pls nerf.

Anyways, as she carried me up to Ozpin's office, I had left my desk to make a bag of popcorn and grab another soda. Unfortunately, I had gotten back just in time for me to be brought into his office and for a cutscene to start.

Oh joy.

* * *

There he was. His most mysterious student. He didn't actually know his name but he had heard his students refer to him as _the top hat guy_ so that is what he would call him.

The man in question had just been carried into his office by Ms. Goodwitch and had been placed down in the middle of the room where he currently stood motionless, expressionless.

After a few tense seconds where nobody moved or spoke, Ozpin decided to be the one to break the ice.

"Please, have a seat."

The man did as asked and sat in the chair in front of his desk.

"Now, I am sure you are wondering why you are here?" Ozpin asked inquisitively.

"..." was his students response.

"You are here so that I may find out who you are," Ozpin explained. "I have looked into every record and database in the four kingdoms and I have found nothing, not even a name." Ozpin took a quick pause to talk a swig of his quickly diminishing emergency coffee supply. "I will ask this only once, who are-"

Whatever he was about to say next was cut off as the man in front of him had finally spoken.

"Oh shit!"

Ozpin was confused for a number of reasons.

He was glad his student had finally spoken but was a little disappointed as what he said had nothing to do with what they were talking about. His voice was also really strange. It sounded more like it was coming through a speaker than a mouth. Just another thing to add to the pile of mysteries.

* * *

I was watching the cutscene unfold half interestedly. My headphones were around my neck so I couldn't really hear the game and I was also had a youtube tab open on my second monitor playing music which let me hear even less of the game.

As I sat there, shoveling handfuls of buttery and salty goodness into my mouth, I started feeling a bit parched from all the sodium chloride and I went to sip from my soda and accidentally knocked it over onto my mouse pad and desk.

"Oh shit!" I cried before rushing into the bathroom next to my room to grab some TP. After fixing my mess, I downed what was left of the soda and grabbed my phone to browse reddit while the rest of the cutscene unfolded.

After the student's first outburst, Ozpin wasn't able to get another peep out of him. After 15 minutes of trying every tactic in the book to make him talk, asking nicely, bribing with coffee, threatening expulsion, etc, he had sent him back to his room with a dejected sigh. He would get to the bottom of the mystery eventually. It was only a matter of time…

* * *

Finally, it was over with.

After the cutscene, I reappeared back inside my dorm room and I immediately opened my map to figure out what I wanted to do first. My eyes quickly fell upon a large gathering of players in the city and I decided to investigate. I dialed up my mechanic, had my oppressor delivered, and took off to join.

When I first reached the city, I expected to see the same message that greeted me last time I arrived that said I couldn't shoot guns. In order to test if I could, I got off the motorcycle, selected my assault shotgun, and unloaded on a car parked on the side of the road. As expected, the car exploded which confirmed that I was now able to shoot inside the city. I wonder why it was changed?

* * *

Down at the Vale hospital, the doctors were ecstatic. They had received a donation of billions of lien from an anonymous source. They could buy all new equipment, they could expand their facilities, they'd probably be able to save anyone that came through their doors!

* * *

Meh, whatever, don't really care why they changed it, just glad that they did.

Unfortunately, the car explosion I had caused only a few seconds ago attracted some unsavory attention of the boys in blue variety. I quickly got back on the oppressor and continued towards the center of the city.

I thankfully lost the police by the time I arrived. There wasn't a whole lot of people in the game just yet, only five besides me, and they were all ramming trucks into a swingset in a park. As I was about the question what was going on in the chat, one of the players, who was in an entity, rammed into the swing set and was suddenly launched towards me faster than I could react.

The car hit me which killed me instantly, it carried my body with it as it flew through the air, and ending when the car hit the side of a nearby building and exploded. I started laughing and didn't know if I would ever stop.

When I respawned and got myself under control, I got back on the motorcycle and used its thruster to launch myself at the swingset. It launched me into another guy who was lining up for a go and we both blew up. I started laughing even harder than the first time and I knew what I was going to be doing for the next hour or so.

Sure enough, one hour later, me and the rest of the players started getting bored with the swingset and we left to do other things. Before we left though, a few more people got online and joined us in the fun. As I left the playground, I mentally marked down where the swingset was so that I'd be able to come back whenever I wanted.

Seeking a new thing to do, I decided to head to a gas station for some snacks, then rob the place, and then head over to a gun shop to see if there was anything new for sale.

* * *

Craig sat boredly behind the counter of the convenience store where he worked. Thanks to whatever happened in the forest a day ago, the Council placed most of the city on lock down. Nobody was allowed into or out of the city and people were to remain indoors as much as possible. The first part wasn't a very big deal to Craig, he didn't have enough money to travel to any of the other kingdoms, but the second part was the cause of his boredom. Because of the lockdown, hardly any customers had arrived all day and he was stuck behind the counter with nothing to do but wait for the day to end.

Suddenly, the door to the store opened and in walked a customer that Craig would never forget for the rest of his life. The first thing that Craig saw of the guy was his ridiculous hat before his eyes roamed downwards to see that the guy had no shirt on.

"Sorry, bro," Craig said. "No shirt, no shoes, no service."

This was apparently the wrong thing to say as the guy pulled what looked like a musket out of _somewhere_ and pointed it right between Craig's eyes. Craig didn't even have to scream before his world went black.

 **A/N**

 **Another day, another soda, another chapter. This one is a bit longer than all the others which I hope you all enjoy. Speaking of making this chapter longer, lets get one with that Q &A shall I?**

 **Q: Any doomsday heist stuff gonna show up?**

 **A: Probably not. I started this just after that big plane update came out and I haven't really played with any of the doomsday stuff yet.**

 **Q:** **I just want to know this story's update schedule. One of my favorites so far.**

 **A: I don't really have an update schedule. I just get chapters done whenever I have time and feel like it.**

 **Q:** **How much money does your character have and what weapons and vehicles does he own? And how dangerous is a Huntress/ Huntsman is to a player and vise versa.**

 **A: When I started writing this I had around $1,000,000 so that is what I have in this. For weapons, I have pretty much everything. For vehicles, I've got a pink faggio called the** _ **Swag scooter,**_ **a red and black carbonizzare, a red and black bati 801, a forest camo Dune FAV I call** _ **The mean machine 2.0,**_ **A pink albany buccaneer with hydraulics that I call** _ **The pimp mobile**_ **, and my final vehicle is the oppressor. And with the hunters, I'd say that the average hunter is probably way stronger than a player mainly because they don't have to follow game mechanics.**

 **Q:** **Do stores in Remnant still let you buy things like stores in GTA? And is is possable to give your character silver eyes cause that would be a cool power to buy, of course it would be expensive to get but maybe worth it.**

 **A: The store question kinda got answered this chapter and the rest of the answer will be in the next one. As for the silver eyes, I'd say no on the whole purchasing thing. Silver eyes are suppose to be this unique thing and I'd be a little strange if anyone with enough money could get it.**

 **Q:** **Will the main character ever change outfits? Also can people use the change appearance option to have their character become a Faunus? Would be a cool addition of the Remnant update.**

 **A: Changing outfits will happen if I can ever find a place to make it fit. Becoming a faunus is a good idea but it doesn't make a lot of sense from a gameplay point as a faunus play could have some advantages of a non faunus player.**

 **Q:** **Did you ever thought that this originally one shot story would gain a nice raise in popularity?**

 **A: Not at all but I'm glad that it did.**

 **Q:** **Are you able to tell me which fanfic you got inspiration from?**

 **A: It was a Familiar of zero story called** _ **The construct.**_ **It had a premise pretty similar to this one but hasn't been updated in a while.**

 **Q:** **Are gta 5 properties like bunkers, facilities, businesses, etc going to appear? Would be interesting to see how Remnant will react to Earth guns ands drugs appearing out of the blue. (not sure if Remnant has narcotics). Maybe a player storms the Schnee's mansion to get rid of the competition.**

 **A: Yes, they will be making an appearance eventually,**

 **Q:** **I want my Maiden question answered along with another question, do the vehicles on Remnant still play GTA 5 radio or Remnant radio?**

 **A: I never really thought about the maidens making an appearance in the story but if I did other players probably wouldn't gain their powers. The radio will play a mix of both.**

 **Q:** **Can you make the chapters long and are you going to continue?**

 **A: Yes I'm going to continue, I'm continuing right now, but the chapters will probably stay around the 1000 word length. If I try to make the chapters, say, 4000 words each then I'd turn myself off from writing them a little bit and wouldn't get much done.**

 **Q: Well don't know if this can be answered but I thought about how a hacker can in no way transport players to another reality, so I want to know did the Brother Gods send them to Remnant? Cause they seem to be the only ones that have the power to do so.**

 **A: I don't really know, I never really thought about that. I guess you'll just have to live with the mystery.**

 **Q:** **Again, I was wondering when hes going to realize he can Vchat with the Oumians.**

 **A: You got a little teaser of that this chapter but I'm trying to refrain from having it become an actual thing. I don't want anyone to become aware that Remnant is real because that would just complicate the story and cut down on the action as everyone now realises that their actions have consequences. Maybe one day I'll go for a more serious spin off where I do become aware but this is not that story.**

 **Anyways, that is all for now. Before this truly ends, I'd like to thank Loco103 for giving me the idea of the swingset glitch in this chapter. I will be seeing you next time.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Short A/N before we begin. If there is anyone interested in writing a guest chapter, feel free to do so. In fact, I encourage you do do so. I want to see how I have inspired people. If you want some more details then check out my profile.**

In hindsight, it probably wasn't a good idea to shoot that guy in the face. The numerous cop cars behind me reinforced that notion. Meh, whatever. I needed to test out how strong Remnant's police force was anyways.

For those out of the loop, I shot a convenience store attendant in the face and was now racing down the streets of Vale with a stolen cop car and with a three star wanted level. Lets see if I can get to five.

I sped down the streets, blazing through intersections without stopping for the red light, shooting anyone in my way be they cops or civies.

As I blasted through a police barricade, I threw down a sticky bomb and detonated it as the cops behind me caught up to the smashed barricade. Five cars were engulfed in a fireball and I had upgraded to four stars.

Now that I had another star, my time left alive was even more limited than before and death looked even more likely. But, I knew the perfect way to preserve my life a little longer and I made a call to Pegasus.

26 members of Vale's finest were currently involved in a chase with what was possibly one of Vale's worst criminals. Armed robbery, assault, grand theft auto, and numerous other charges. The only man who could top their current suspect was Roman Torchwick.

The chief of police new nothing of the man they were currently after, only that he was driving one of their squad cars and that he was in possession of highly dangerous weapons. Because of the guy, five civilians and 10 officers were dead and another three civilians and two officers were in critical condition in Vale's hospital.

He had managed to evade everything they threw at him so far but their luck seemed to turn when the perp turned and entered into an abandoned parking garage.

There was only one entrance and exit and the police at the scene got into position to block any escape attempt.

"This is the Vale police department! We have the building surrounded! Put down your weapons and surrender peacefully! We have been authorized to use deadly force if you do not comply!"

For a minute, there was silence. But then, a large treaded vehicle with a canon on top emerged out of the exit and cops all collectively shit themselves.

"Mother of Oum…" One of the cops muttered before the canon turned on the car he was hiding behind and they both exploded.

"Fuck you."

 _Boom!_

"And fuck you."

 _Boom! Boom!_

"And fuck you in particular!"

 _Big boom!_

Yep, I called in a tank. It was the only thing I knew of that could get me out of my situation. The tank made the problem worse by bringing me up to five stars but hey, I had a tank so all was good.

It was going pretty well so far, but then a guy showed up.

I was at an intersection on one of the main roads and he was standing on the other side blocking my path. I couldn't make out much of his appearance but he had a massive halberd. I stopped the tank to see if he would do anything but nothing happened. He just kept standing there, _Menacingly._

I decided that I had had enough of this mutha fucka and I drove forwards to smack him with my barrel. As I was about to hit the guy, he used his halberd like a pole vault, launching himself over me. His weapon then turned into a rocket launcher which he shot at me exposed rear and destroyed my tank. In the spawn of two seconds, I'm about to hit the guy and then my tank is destroyed and I'm staring at the WASTED screen in disbelief.

"The fuck just happened? Was that a hunter?"

I didn't have an answer for my question but one thing was certain. The next time I got five stars, payback was going to be a bitch.

It wouldn't happen right now though. I spawned a block down the road and had to decide on what I would do next.

I ran down the street's pushing over anyone that got in my path when my quest for something to do was answered in the form of a big red circle on my mini map.

Filip's tale was an all to common one among faunnus. Got discriminated against because of his race, got tired of it, joined a terrorist organization called _The White Fang_ to get some revenge. However, the White Fang was not all what it was cracked up to be.

Don't get him wrong, he was fanatically loyal, he just hoped that his job would be more killing the humans that made his like hell and less extortion of business owners.

The 19 other members that shared the safehouse with him felt much the same way.

"I'm so bored…" One of the members complained, a new recruit.

As if Oum had personally answered their boredom lust for human blood, the bane of their existence walked through the doors of their safe house completely uninvited.

"The fuck do you think your doing here? You better get out of here if you know what's good for you!"

Their new arrival, a man with a top hat, responded to the threat by materializing a flare gun in his hands and shooting it at the man who issued the threat. The bright red light struck true and the man burst into flames, screaming bloody murder at the top of his lungs.

18 of the white fang members scrambled for their weapons, one was on fire, and another was paralyzed with fear, only able to mutter, "What in the actually fuck?" repeatedly.

Three more of their members were engulfed in flames before their assailant was shot do death.

"We get him?" One asked.

"Think so," Another replied.

Not a moment later, the body was gone and the slaughter started again. All the while, the one man kept repeating the same five words to himself until he too was awash in flames.

 **A/N**

 **There we go. The only reason I actually finished this was because I was playing FTB Infinity Evolved and I decide to create a mining cart with Steve's carts and it said it would take over eight hours to assemble. "Fuck that," I said, put the game into peaceful mode, minimized the game, and here I am. Anyways, give me your opinions on this new addition to the story. The first half with the police chase I had somewhat planned out but the first white fang encounter was an on the spot idea. For those that actually care about the almost non existent plot and aren't just here for the laughs, remember all that stuff about Vale's hospital from last chapter? If yes, then I want you to take all of it and throw it out a window. I thought of a better way to prevent the city from completely exploding but still cause chaos and it will be revealed at a later date. Speaking of later dates, that is when any of you will probably see me next. Until then, take care.**


	8. SSDG

**Quick A/N before we begin and a special shout out to the guest reviewer who called this story dead. If you want to get me to work harder, the #1 way to do it is to make me feel self conscious about not writing.**

 **Hey bitches, guess who's back! I have been very busy with a number of things, writing unfortunately not one of them, and the little freetime I had available was spent on leisure time. I did try to get something out before last year ended but I got sick and then the holidays hit. I've been on and off working on this for, like two or three months and I'm glad I was finally able to find the time to finish it. However, this chapter isn't a continuation of last chapter as I have no real idea what I want to do for chapter 8. Instead, this is a short collection of different games that could have happened instead of GTA V Online.**

 **Same shit different games**

 **Left 4 RWBY**

The four members of team RWBY were well into their first year of Beacon and things were going very well. Sure, there were some hiccups like with Blake and the docks, or Torchwick and the robot, or Mt. Glenn and the train. Other than those three tiny things, the year was going perfectly. But the team hit another hiccup when they all woke up on the roof of an apartment building in a large unknown city.

The four were incredibly confused, as to be expected. They asked amongst themselves as to where they were and how they came to be there but no one had an answer. It was night time, lightly raining, and they were all weaponless.

The four were given an objective when a vehicle very similar to a bullhead flew past the building they were situated on.

"To anyone who can hear this, proceed to Mercy hospital to evacuation! I repeat, proceed to Mercy hospital for evacuation!"

 _Evacuation?_ The girls asked themselves. _Grimm attack?_ They reasoned.

The group took stock of what they had and found a number of supplies sitting on a table. Four first aid kits, two shotguns, two submachine guns, four pistols, a baseball bat, and a frying pan. The guns were not mechashift and were of no make or model that Ruby had ever seen which confused her greatly, but guns were guns. Their exact loadout was not too terribly important to mention in great detail, but know that Yang grabbed herself the bat.

As the four girls prepared themselves to explore this strange place they had ended up in, they remained completely unaware of the three pairs of eyes watching them.

* * *

Me and a friend were engaged in a left 4 dead 2 versus match on No Mercy. I was a hunter, him a charger, the random on our team was a smoker, and there was a bot boomer. Us three actual players were waiting below the spawn for the survivors to walk down the stairs and the bot was off doing who knows what. And when I say we were waiting, I mean _waiting_ because it has been five minutes since the start of the match and the four survs were still upstairs.

"Oh my lag," my friend complained over discord. "What the fuck is taking them so long?"

"Maybe they're waiting for us to have a forth? Or maybe they're steam sale noobs?" I answered.

"Probably waiting for a fourth," my friends said before typing in chat, _Just go._

The other team showed no indication of receiving our message and it took them another minute before they finally left the starting area and we were able to spawn in.

"Fucking finally."

* * *

After coming up with a plan of action, get to Mercy hospital to help with the evacuation and help anyone they came across along the way, the four members started climbing down the stairs that led to the roof they were situated on. At the bottom of the stairs was a small kitchen connected to a small apartment. Standing in the kitchen there was a man who didn't seem to be in a good condition as he was shirtless and blood was covering his chest.

The leader of Team RWBY approached the man to see if he was ok when the man suddenly rushed at her and started wildly swinging his fists.

Yang, the protective big sister that she is, brought her bat down on the head of the man that would dare harm her sister and his head popped like a water balloon full of blood. Before any of them had a chance to be horrified, there was a loud animal like roar that drew their attention to the entrance of the apartment. The thing standing there was a thing out of a nightmare. It resembled a human, albeit a horribly misshapen one with sickly gray skin, one shriveled up arm, and one massive arm. Suddenly, the thing charged at them with its giant arm outstretched as if to grab them. Just as it was about to run into Yang, she dodged out of the way and it slammed into a kitchen counter. While it was momentarily stunned, Yang beat the thing to death with two hits from her bat.

* * *

"What! How did I not grab that bitch?!" my friend exclaimed. I responded very helpfully,

"Fucking whiffed." And then I began my attack.

* * *

Before any of the girls could process just what in the hell happened, there was another cry and Weiss was tackled to the ground by a figure in a hoodie which proceeded to claw at her. At the same time, Blake was wrapped up by an extremely long tongue and was dragged off towards the tongues owner, all the while some big fat thing threw up on the two girls being attacked which caused other people who were in the apartment to rush towards and start beating down on the two incapacitated girls.

Our attack went really well for the first one of the game. When me and the smoker were finally killed both the people we were attacking were downed.

* * *

"Damn, two downs already," I observed.

"Come on, give me a spitter," my friend pleaded. Well, ask and you shall receive because that is just what he became. "Yes!"

He spawned in, spit on the two downed survs, and by the time the spit disappeared the both of them were dead.

"Holy fuck, two deaths already!"

* * *

It all happened so fast.

Ruby and Yang were embraced in a hug in the small kitchen with tears violently pouring from their eyes. Not far away were the corpses of their two teammates and friends who they themselves were surrounded by corpses.

Where Blake's body was still recognizable, albeit heavily bruised and battered, Weiss's body was practically torn to shreds by whatever that thing that attacked her was.

The two girls probably shouldn't have mourned however as it only gave the infected time to respawn and attack again. There was another one of the big armed things which grabbed Ruby and proceeded to beat her into the ground, and there was a smaller thing which jumped on Yang's head, tangling itself in her hair and clawing at her head.

* * *

My and my friend were hysterically laughing at how bad the other team was. We couldn't wait for our go so we could utterly trounce these kids but as soon as the last one of them was killed all four of them left the game and we were kicked back to the lobby.

"THEY FUCKING RAGED!"

 **Feed the Grimm**

It was late at night on a friday and I was bored. With no new steam games to play, I decided to load up one of my old minecraft Feed the Beast ultimate saves in which I attempted to make a booze factory. I updated the pack as it had been a while since I had last played. I was in the game a few minutes later and I began the process of trying to remember what in the hell I had been doing last time I played.

* * *

Ozpin was sitting in his office doing some paperwork and drinking his favorite coffee when his terminal started beeping in alarm. He glanced at it to check what was wrong, apparently there was a large spike of energy in the emerald forest which dissipated as quickly as it appeared.

"Curious," was the only word Ozpin said before calling up Goodwitch to have her put a team together to investigate whatever the energy spike was.

* * *

I had finally remembered what had been happening last time I played months ago. I kinda wished I didn't figure out what was going on because I could have lived in blissful ignorance because everything was fucked. Less than one stack of iron in the metals chest, fuel reserves were dangerously low and all the known oil geysers were running dry, the immersive engineering excavator was out of ore to mine, the mob grinder's storage was overflowing with half broken armor and other jump items. There were a lot of problems.

Most of them were very easily solvable but the fuel was going to be a critical issue. I was too entrenched in using diesel generators to switch to another powersource so my only option was to head out to try and find more oil. Maybe I'd finally find the ever elusive oil fields biome.

* * *

Team JNPR were heading deep into the emerald forest on a mission from Headmaster Ozpin and Professor Goodwitch. The reason JNPR was sent instead of, say, a fourth year team was because everyone else was currently indisposed with other tasks such as: Getting Ozpin his ultra exclusive super coffee grown in Minstrel and fertilized with fire dust, in the infirmary from the foodfight a few days prior which left half the student body injured, and some other reasons that make perfect sense.

Team RWBY would have been sent instead of JNPR but they were in a catatonic state after each of them suffered some sort of breakdown. So, it was up to Jaune, Nora, Pyrrha, and Ren to figure out what was going on.

The four of them had been walking for a few hours now when the trees just suddenly cut off into an unnaturally flat open plain. When I say flat, I mean _flat._ So flat that it shouldn't have even been possible. Nora actually laid flat on the ground to examine the grass and found that every single blade of grass was exactly the same length. Every. Single. One.

The four were a bit unnerved but they continued on until they came upon what they believed was the source of the energy spike.

It was some sort of compound. A few small plots of land growing wheat, potatoes, and sugarcane despite the fact that the local climate shouldn't have allowed it. Two large, gray, stone brick buildings, one of which had the sounds of heavy machinery emanating from it. And in the middle of it al was a small wooden house. The four entered the house and arrived in a simple room comprised of a bed, two large chests, and a bunch of skulls on the wall.

The four were horrified and opened their scrolls to report their findings to Ozpin when the door to the house opened and in walked the Owner clad in black colored metal armor and holding a large purple sword. Nora wasted no time in bringing the hammer down on the individual.

* * *

I arrived back at my base after searching far and wide for a new source of oil and I found jack diddly squat. I walked into my house a defeated man and found four people staring at me. Before I could react, one of them pulled out a massive hammer and nailed me into the floorboards.

"The fuck?" I asked myself, confused as to what the hell just happened. "Oh you motherfuckers." I respawned in the bed that was only a few feet away from the four and I started punching. It should be no surprise that they killed my again. And again. And again. I was hoping that I could whittle down their health over time by punching them but after my tenth death I had had enough. I put myself into creative mode, grabbed a diamond sword, and killed the four fuckers. They didn't drop anything which was disappointing, and after that I left the game to check the mods list and figure out what the fuck had just happened.

* * *

Back in Beacon, the four members of team JNPR all woke back up in their beds, also questioning what they just went through. Up in Ozpin's office, the owner of said office watched his terminal as it reported another energy spike coming from the forest. This time he said nothing and simply took a sip of his coffee.

 **A/N**

 **There was gonna be one more game here, Factorio for those curious and maybe even Rust, but I figured that this was long enough already and decided to not write it. Now, unlike the first chapter of this fanfic, none of these will become their own thing, not even if you ask nicely. Unless you pay me and even then, would you really want to spend the money on whatever mediocrity I could pump out over the course of a few months? I don't know, maybe you're into that. Anyways, I am still pretty busy but I do want to try to write more often. But until I make good on that want, I'll see you next time.**


	9. Chapter 8

As I collected my reward for completing the gang attack, I was once again left with nothing to do. I idly moved my cursor around the map of the city looking for my next source of entertainment.

"What to do? What to do?"

I looked over to the right side of the screen and in the long list of possible places to go the gun store caught my eye. I had yet to see what new weapons were available and I was also completely out of flares.

With a destination finally found, I stole a sedan parked along the side of the road and sped off to get me a new murder weapon.

And murder weapons the place did have.

Shotguns, assault rifles, pistols, at least a dozen new guns in each category. They were all virtually the same to each other though, all but one. One gun caught my eye and I let out a crazed chuckle. A fully automatic grenade launcher.

I was a little turned off at the price tag, $135,000, over 10% of my money, but I bought it anyways, price be damned.

I stepped outside and pulled out my new gun to test in on the passing cars when I noticed an event at the bottom of the screen.

 _ **Intercept Ozpin's coffee shipment before it reaches Beacon.**_

On the map, a small green crate icon was slowly moving towards Beacon along a small road which connected the school and the city. I had nothing better to do and could do with a little more cash after my recent purchase.

* * *

Ozpin was not having a good week.

He let a potentially dangerous student into his school without doing proper background checks, Vale was experiencing a massive crimewave which has left dozens dead, and Beacon's emergency coffee supply finally ran dry.

Thankfully, a new shipment of the glorious beans were on their way and should arrive within the hour.

Things were looking up for Ozpin but then his scroll started ringing. He knew it was going to be bad news, every call he had received that week had been bad news. He debated on whether he should even answer or not but knew that if he didn't then it would turn out to actually be good news. With a resigned sigh, he answered the scroll and then crushed it in his hands after hearing the news.

The coffee shipment was being hijacked.

With a fury Ozpin hadn't experienced for a good few decades, he procured his backup scroll from his desk and sent a message to every student and faculty member in Beacon.

Ozpin didn't care about the consequences, he didn't care about the lives that could be potentially lost, he cared about one thing and one thing only, _his coffee fix._

The hijacking just became a high priority rescue mission involving every student and teacher in Beacon.

Ozpin would get his coffee and nothing would stand in his way.

* * *

Intercepting the shipment was incredibly easy.

I just had to park my car on the road the truck was taking and when they stopped in front of it I shot the driver in the head through the windshield and took the truck.

Actually delivering the stolen goods was proving much harder.

I stopped the truck on a small winding road slightly past the halfway point between Beacon and Vale so I first had to drive all the way back to the city, I then had to drive through the city to the end point at the docks, and I had to do all of this while everyone else on the server was trying to take what was rightfully mine.

On the bright side there wasn't a time limit and destroying the truck didn't destroy the cargo.  
After losing and regaining the stolen goods numerous times, I arrived at the massive wall which surrounded the city and a small army of hunters in training from Beacon were there to meet me.

Well, shit.

* * *

The first years of Beacon were all very excited, team RWBY and JNPR were at the very least. How could they not be? It was only a few weeks into their first year and they had already been given a mission!

No one had any real idea of what it was they were doing though. The assignment was so last minute that all anyone really knew was that they had to retrieve a very important package that was stolen by criminals and bring it back to Beacon. No one knew what the package was or who had stolen it.

Everyone was also a little confused as to why every student and teacher at the school were apart of the mission. Wasn't it a little overkill?

But there they were, every student and teacher in Beacon, in front of the massive wall which protected Vale from the grimm, waiting for the thieves to arrive so they could apprehend them. There was a tracker in the package which allowed them to know the thieves movements and they were headed right for the gate they were currently at.

The tracker got closer and closer to their position until finally a red and black sports car burst from the woods and landed a few hundred feet in front of them.

One of the students shouted,

"Stop right there criminal scum!" and as she finished the car exploded into a massive fireball.

 **A/N**

 **Aye, there we are. Another one of this thing done with. I had no real Idea of what I wanted to do for this one for quite a long time and had to pull most of it out of my ass. But that's pretty much everything I have written. Aside from what I wrote just now, I've only really got one thing to say. When I posted last chapter, SSDG (Same shit different games) a guy asked me if it was going to become sort of a gimmick and how it would effect the story. I answered that it would not become a gimmick and I considered it "non-canon". Well now I'm taking back what I said about the gimmick part. Every chapter will have a little omake of either the characters of RWBY or the world of RWBY itself getting fucked over by a boredgamer (me). I base these off of games I have been playing a lot lately so here you go:**

* * *

 **SSDG**

 **RWBY: Skylines**

"What should I play?" I muttered to myself as I idly scrolled through my steam library.

"Lets see… Beat that one, played that one too much, waiting for that mod to update."

Back and forth, up and down the list I went until I landed on Cities: Skylines and decided _why the hell not?_

I loaded up the game and went to load up my last save which was over a year ago when I spotted a second save in the last.

"Vale?"

Curiosity overtook me so I loaded it up and was presented with a recreation of the city of Vale from RWBY.

"When the hell did I download this?"

Zooming around the city, it actually looked pretty well designed. Definitely better than anything I could have built. It also had a population of 750,000, much higher than my measly 90,000. After a few more minutes of zooming around, admiring its road network, I got bored and decided to destroy the place.

* * *

The kingdom of Vale, a city which has stood for over 500 years. A kingdom which has survived countless attacks from the grimm, the Great war, the Faunus rights revolution, and recent terrorist attacks from the White Fang. And now the kingdom lied in ruin.

It all started with the construction of a massive dam across the mouth of the river Vale was built around. There were some flooding concerns but city officials assured the public that everything was fine. They were right to be afraid.

Shortly after construction the dam suffered a malfunction and water was unable to move through it. The city was quickly flooded with water from further upstream and the city's walls which protected it from the grimm ironically doomed the city as water was prevented from draining out of the city.

It's been weeks since then, the few people who haven't died or been evacuated cling to the tops of skyscrapers to wait for their rescue.

* * *

On my screen, what was once a grand city minutes before was now a big bowl full of shitty water. I built a dam to block off the river, then I built a ton of sewage outlets to flood the city with shit, and then let time do the rest. As the minutes ticked by the population counter quickly ticked down until finally hitting zero.

"Well that was fun." And then I loaded my actual save and began to play the game.


	10. Chapter 9

**Yadda, yadda. Long time. Let's get to it!**

No one quite knew what just happened or what to do. The combined forces of every Beacon student and all of its hunting certified staff had set a trap at the entrance to Vale and the coffee thief had run right into it. All they had to do was arrest the guy/gal and they'd all get to go home. Unfortunately, things have been getting increasingly complicated over the last few days.

Only a few seconds after the thief's car came to a full stop a hundred or so meters in front of them, the car was engulfed in a large explosion and a very fast vehicle flew just over their heads. While everyone was still processing what in the hell just happened, more people emerged from the forest and opened fire on each other and the Beacon force.

Before Glynda could gain any semblance of control **(someone kill me for using that line)** one of the students yelled, "Attack!" and everyone rushed forwards to meet their assailants.

* * *

As I spawned from the attack that obliterated both me and my car, I was greeted to the sight of roughly 150 red dots on the map rushing towards a group of only six players, one of which had the coffee shipment on him, the bastard, and to the north the jet that killed me was coming around for another pass.

"Yeah, I'm gonna wait this out."

I felt pretty confident that the coffee shipment wouldn't travel that far and I stood up from my chair to go take a very much needed piss.

* * *

It was a massacre. In the span of only a few minutes almost the entirety of Beacon's student body and staff were wiped out.

They all felt pretty confident at first. There were 164 students and 18 faculty members against a force of only six, and those six were also enemies with each other. Even if the students charged forward with no real plan of attack it should have been a cake walk from the sheer numbers difference alone. No matter how skilled in fighting you were there was no way you could take on 164 hunters in training and their teachers. And that thought process held true for roughly a minute. As the students subdued the six attackers they discovered that the six all had the same ability to seemingly die and respawn.

This wasn't a problem, there were only six of them after all and each time they spawned they would immediately get 'killed' only to respawn again and for the process to continue. This strategy of spawn killing was somewhat working but then a group of roughly 20 students exploded and the flying vehicle that destroyed the car flew back over their heads.

In no time at all it turned itself around and took another strafing run, annihilating a team of third years and a team of fourth years.

Panic set in as half of the students yelled out an order to retreat and the other half gave the order to take whatever the thing was down. And while their attention was focused on the flying vehicle, the six people they had been containing with spawn kills were able to use the opportunity to gain the upperhand and actually score some kills. And just to make things even worse, four more people emerged from the forest and they also had the respawning ability.

Let's just say that things turned into a giant hard to keep track of mess.

Eventually, the vehicle was finally taken down and one of the thieves grabbed the coffee shipment, which was somehow intact with all the chaos happening around it, and took it into the city and the other respawning thieves followed after them.

For the moment, Glynda couldn't find it anywhere in her to care about the coffee or the destruction that would undoubtedly be caused in the city. All she cared about was what was currently in front of her. The clearing that separated the forest and Vale's defensive wall was littered with the bodies of students and her fellow faculty members. The first years were entirely wiped out, the second years fared no better, two third year students were alive but heavily injured, a team of fourth years were completely fine because they had fallen back at the very beginning, and three staff members survived, and the few survivors all shuffled among the carnage in a daze.

Glynda Goodwitch had no idea of what to do and so she fell to her knees and screamed.

* * *

Thankfully for me there was a bathroom adjacent to my room so the actual pissing part of the break took less than a minute, browsing reddit on my phone took a bit longer than a minute though. When I got back, the red dots on the map were culled down to roughly a dozen or so and the coffee shipment was making its way through the city.

Fuck

I called up merryweather for a helicopter, shot the pilot when he landed and took the ride for myself, and took off towards the docks to intercept the target at the dropoff point. I arrived just before the target and I am ashamed to admit that I was a little bitch and used the RPG instead of a gun like a real man. That poor mini cooper never stood a chance.

But here it was, the coffee shipment in my hands and the dropoff in my sights. I was literally a second away from dropping of the shipment when my computer's system clock struck midnight and the game blackscreened before closing completely.

I just sat there staring at my desktop background for a few seconds before quietly muttering, "Damnit." and opening incognito mode on chrome to go beat off before going to bed.

 **A/N**

 **So, fun news, got banned on GTA. Got bored of grinding for money and installed some hacks. Got a 30 day ban. Once that was over I did it again and got perma banned. Eh, whatever, didn't really play much anyways. No real info to share besides that, and I don't want to write much in this anyways to stop padding the word count that little extra bit. See ya whenever.**


End file.
